


20 Questions

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Lumity, sleepover, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: It's a dangerous game when you play it with someone you like.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 333





	20 Questions

Luz Noceda was reading the fourth book of Azura while she was in Amity's bed. She was waiting for Amity to finish changing in her bathroom for about 15 minutes. Luz was beginning to question what was Amity doing inside her personal bathroom for so long. Luz looks at the bathroom door for a second and she shrugs it off because she thinks that this must be normal before she reads again. 

"Maybe beauty does take time." Luz mumbled to herself.

**Meanwhile....**

"Come on, Amity! You can do this! There's no need to be nervous just because your crush is in your room, waiting for you so we can start this ... sleepover, she mentioned. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen? Actually maybe there would be cause she somehow can bring trouble." Amity said to herself while looking at the bathroom mirror. 

She sighed and covered her face with her hands. Amity was really nervous because she couldn't stop blushing at the thought of her having someone in her room, other than her friends. Luz had a charming personality that even her parents approve of her stopping by in the Blight Manor, which Ed and Em were so happy that they could get to hang out with their friend. 

Luz was also excited that they immediately started having fun inside the Manor. Amity was too shy to join, not when her crush was there with Ed and Em. They still don't know that their little sister was into the human. 

She just secretly watched them have fun in the garden. She was a bit jealous that Edric had given Luz a rose as a "friendly" gift, but Luz accepted it anyway because she thought that it was sweet. Amity almost broke a wall when she had witnessed that tragic event when her crush had received a rose from her very own older sibling. 

**But enough about that.**

Amity Blight gathers up her courage and leaves her bathroom. She is about to speak but suddenly stops when she sees Emira, being super close to Luz as they read Azura. She doesn't even remember her older sister liking Azura! She growled in annoyance and glared at her sister. Emira began to notice this and started to laugh. 

"Come on, Mittens, don't be like that to your own big sister. I was gonna ask if you had seen my brush, but luckily I noticed that our guest here is getting bored so I have to entertain her." Emira said with an innocent smile on her face. 

"I mean, she's not wrong, but I was patiently waiting for your return." Luz said and turned her head to look at Amity. She hated the fact that Luz was oblivious when it came to this kind of situation.

"Whatever, it's your brush, so what does it have to do with me? I have my own things." Amity said and crossed her arms.

"Okay, so maybe I told a lie, but I was also bored! I wanted to hang out with the human. I mean, she is always welcome here." Emira began to pull. Luz had a confused look in her face to see what was happening. 

"Can you just leave?!" Amity shouted. Emira playfully rolled her eyes and hugs Luz before leaving her little sister's room. 

Luz closed her book and properly had to sit down on Amity's bed while she noticed that Amity was really upset about what happened. 

"You don't have to be so angry at her. She just wanted to keep me company while waiting for you." Luz said and Amity began to sit next to her crush. 

"I know, I'm gonna apologize tomorrow." Luz smiled and put her hand on Amity's shoulder, making the witch blush.

"Since it's our first sleepover, do you want to start the fun?" She asked.

"I still don't know what a sleepover is, Luz." Amity responded and Luz began to think of an activity. 

Amity couldn't help but admire Luz. She looked pretty darn cute when she had her thinking face mode on. Luz looks really serious about this sleepover, probably because this is their first sleepover together so it was pretty much a big deal to Luz. 

"How about 20 questions?" Amity perked up because this was her favorite game. It was really funny because her friends couldn't guess what the word she had in mind.

"Sure! We can play that!" Amity said with excitement, and Luz began to giggle because of how cute Amity looks right now. 

"I want to make it more interesting by making it 10 questions, that way it will be faster." 

"That does sound interesting. You'll be the one asking questions." Amity pointed her finger towards Luz. 

"Okay, then. Just tell me if you are done thinking." Luz said with a smile on her face. Amity immediately knew what Luz had to guess.

"LET'S START!" The human jolted in surprise at how fast her friend had thought of a subject. Luz clears her throat for a second and puts on a confident smile because this might be easy.

"One. Can you touch it?" 

"Yes."

"Two. Is it in your room?"

"Yes."

"Three. Is it an electronic device?"

"No."

Luz began to think again.

_**It's not one of her make-up tools nor her furniture. It can be touch though.... I don't think she owns a pet. This is tough!** _

"Four. Is it a book?"

"No." 

"Five. Is it a witch?" Luz's eyes winded in shock when Amity began to act weird. She was blushing and now avoiding Luz's gaze. Now, the feeling of this game suddenly felt serious. AMITY WAS THINKING ABOUT A WITCH! They were a lot of witches that Amity hangs out with, but she had to be specific. She still has 5 more questions left for Amity to answer. 

"Six. Is it a girl?" 

"Yes." 

_**IS THERE EVEN A GAY WITCH IN HEXSIDE?! IT'S HARD TO EVEN READ THEM!!** _

"Seven. Is it someone I know?" 

"Pretty sure, yes." Amity said. Her heart was beating so fast that Luz was starting at her. It feels like that Luz was slowly getting to realize that Amity was thinking of her!

"Eight. Is she a fun person to hang out with?" 

"Yes. I love it when we read Azura in the library."

"Nine. Do you hang out with her all the time?" 

"Yes. Everyday." Amity softly smiles and Luz stops for a moment to think of who this witch is that made Amity feel this way.

_**It seems that this witch attends to Hexside. Amity did say yes when I asked if I knew this girl. But the only witches I know are Willow, Boscha, and Emira. The witch is pretty fun to hang out with. Amity hangs out with her everyday! Who is this witch that hangs out with Amity everyday? Willow is out of the picture, She rarely hangs out with Boscha, She doesn't seem to like hanging out with Emira. Wait, but she and I would hang out in the library everyday! I don't think there are other witches reading Azura except for......** _

Luz slowly began to realize who this witch is that made Amity feel giddy. I WASN'T A WITCH AT ALL!!

_**HOLY TAMALES IT'S ME!!** _

"Ten. Is it...... Is it me?" Luz nervously asked. Amity's eyes winded when Luz had finally realized what the answer was. She slowly looks down while nodding her head. The human could not believe that Amity had feelings for her. Wait a second... she wasn't even a witch!" 

"But I am not a witch!" Luz shouted in confusion.

"You are, Luz. A witch in training." Amity smiled and made Luz blush. The human could not believe that her best friend was in love with her the whole time.

"Hotdog.... How long have you been feeling like this?" 

"The game is over, dork." Amity giggled.

"I WANT TO KNOW MORE, THOUGH!"

"You did say 10 questions so we can finish the game early." Amity gave Luz a teasing smile.

"Dang it!" Luz crosses her arms and looks at the floor. Amity thinks that it was cute and decided to make a move. 

"I actually liked you after the whole convention thing. I was denying it but after we got to know each other better, I fell in love. I was really scared that you might hate me when I even confess my feelings to you." Amity said. She was nervously rubbing her arm. Her eyes winded when she felt Luz's lips press against her cheek and immediately looked at her crush, who was now looking away.

"The moment I saw you, I had a love at first sight." Luz confessed with a blush on her face. Amity smiled and rested her head against her crush's shoulder.

"So.... what now?" Amity asked.

"I don't know. I'm not used to this kind of stuff happening to me." Luz said and leaned into her friend's head.

"Will you.... Will you be my partner?" Luz smiled at the thought of her being Amity's girlfriend and gently kissed her head.

"Of course."


End file.
